


Daughter of Sin (Harry Potter Next Generation)

by harryshrmione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harmione, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry and Hermione - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryshrmione/pseuds/harryshrmione
Summary: It had been years since Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had made the biggest mistake of their lives. They had given their daughter away to hide her from the destiny they wanted to protect her from, but the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, and fourteen years later, mistakes — long forgotten and buried dead — come to light.
Kudos: 1





	Daughter of Sin (Harry Potter Next Generation)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly belongs to JKR. I’m half-tempted to put Daniel Radcliffe in the credits though. This story is also from Wattpad, so don’t go in with high expectations because I made this shit out of boredom. 
> 
> But enjoy, nonetheless! And welcome, for Hogwarts is here, to welcome you home!

•

_"You're a great wizard, Harry. You really are,"_

_"Not as good as you,"_

• 

The sun slipped beneath the hills of the distant village, and all was well. The clattering of dishes in the house by the seashore made Lily look down from the small hill-like ground she was sitting on.

Perhaps things weren't actually well here on the outskirts of Tinworth, Cornwall. 

Uncle Neville, now thirty-eight years old, could be seen chasing his son around with a raised arm, trying to catch the thirteen year old from getting out of the cottage. His birthday wasn't going as smoothly as he'd hoped.

Lily could see the faint ghost of a smile on Uncle Neville's face. She watched Wesley Longbottom, a thirteen year old boy with a mind worthy of a three year old kid, as he ran towards her, grinning widely. "Wesley Adam Longbottom!"

She chuckled loudly when Wesley winked at her, before stumbling and landing face-first in the sand.

Uncle Neville, shivering from head to fluffy bunny slippers, motioned the two kids to come inside. "Don't be silly, Wesley! Come inside, it's getting colder by the minute — hey!"

Slipping into the front door, Lily hid her smile as Wesley started running around the house, getting the floor littered with sand. Uncle Neville wasn't really happy about this. "To think you were actually afraid of being Slytherin," Uncle Neville, who finally got a hold of Wesley's shirt, pulled him towards the living room.

Lily couldn't hear much of the argument, busying herself with setting the table since Uncle Neville had already cooked dinner.

She could hear fragments, though. Like every other words she would always catch Uncle Neville saying, the phrases would always vary from "Is this what Professor Slughorn and Professor Zabini teach you?" to "Behave yourself, Wesley. Mcgonagall would feel scandalised by this... Dear Merlin,"

Lily didn't know what it meant. She only knew that Wesley went to an incredibly old and private high school somewhere in Scotland. She remembered Uncle Neville telling her that if she was lucky, she'd get to go there too.

"I almost certainly know that you'll get your letter, flower," Uncle Neville had said almost four years from now, as he tucked Lily into bed while Wesley snorted loudly from the doorway, impatiently waiting to sing her to sleep. "I used to go there as well. It's extremely fun, and being accepted there means you're very special."

Unfortunately for Lily, she turned out not to be special after all. She couldn't say she was not disappointed at herself for not being special enough, because just days after Uncle Neville had told her about his old school, a weird looking owl knocked on their window and there was Wesley's letter of acceptance from Hogwarts.

_The school wasn't widely known_ , Uncle Neville had said when Lily asked him about it. He too, seemed disappointed and slightly confused at how Lily had not gotten her letter. Their neighbours, who turned out to be close friends of both her unknown parents and her Uncle Neville, buzzed with excitement as they heard that Wesley was getting accepted.

" _That school is great_ ," Aunt Fleur had said, basically jumping up and down. " _I just know you'll be perfect!_ "

Uncle Bill had to drag her out of the house when she saw Lily, though. Aunt Fleur had never seen Lily before, despite them being neighbours. Lily was always locked in the house — the only circumstances she was allowed outside was either if she was with Wesley or her Uncle Neville, or when she goes to school — because they did not want her to wander around too far. Aunt Fleur seemed busy too, with her work. Lily often saw her from her windows, kissing her husband goodbye before walking off into the fields. Lily was shocked when Aunt Fleur looked like she had seen a ghost. It was as if she was possessed as she screamed out, crying.

Running back to her room, ten year old Lily Evans had went and locked the door, unable to block out the horrified screams and sobs of Aunt Fleur.

•

Midnight was slowly coming as Lily laid awake in her room. In a few hours, it would be July 31st, and July 31st was Lily's most despised day of the year.

People of all shapes and sizes and colours and accents would come to their little Shell Cottage in Tinworth, Cornwall. She'd be pushed around from crowds and crowds, each of them repeating the same thing that had stuck to her head ever since she could understand words.

_“_ You have your father's eyes,"

Lily would always struggle to hold in an eye roll, knowing Uncle Neville would lecture them later on about not having decent manners.

Having Wesley around helped, since people fuss over him almost as much as her. "A Longbottom? Slytherin? I never thought I'd live to see the day.." Some of them would mutter on and on, and Wesley, having to have realised that the more attention he gained meant the more comfortable Lily would be, always forced himself to smile and pretend to enjoy them squishing his cheeks.

It's not like she hated her parents. The only time Uncle Neville had spoken about them was when she had asked, telling her that her father was exploring the world, healing and teaching people, and her mother was out there somewhere, in a bookshop.

Uncle Neville seemed as though he was distracted, though, a dazed look in his eyes giving him away. He'd always have a whimsy smile on his face whenever she'd ask about her father, and a sad spark in his eyes when she'd ask about her mother. From the looks of it, Uncle Neville had been extremely close with her parents — most especially her mother. " _She was not only singularly gifted, but also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in whoever she met, even, and perhaps most especially, when that person could not see it in themselves._ "

Lily had known better to ask, though, in the last couple of years. She had accepted the fact that maybe her parents just weren't ready to be... well, parents.

Although she couldn't help but wonder what life would've been had they not given her away, she always reminds herself how beautiful a life she did get to live. She had Uncle Neville, who was the best father figure she could ask for. Wesley was another story, but she was nonetheless, grateful that he was a part of her life.

Lily groaned loudly. "You have your father's eyes," She muttered to herself.

The only thing she hated about people saying that was because it was the only thing she knew of her father — that he had the same wide green eyes that she had.

Of course, she had asked Uncle Neville to show her a picture of them. He had always refused, telling her that he had left his photo album at Hogwarts, the school that he was teaching on. Lily even tried to get Wesley to help her, tried to fool him with puppy dog eyes, but he didn't give in.

She tried imagining her mother. Had she had untameable brown hair as well? Did she have blue eyes? Perhaps, brown? Did she have her nose? Her lips? The way she would laugh? Was the only thing she had in common with her father was their eyes? Did her father had brown hair as well? Did they look alike? Does she have his lips? His laugh? His smile?

She turned her body around and buried her head in the pillow. She hated her big bed, but now she wanted to stay in it until tomorrow died out. "Ridiculous," She muttered under her breath.

If she could only find some of the loony books that Wesley used to show her, she'd find a spell that'd turn her invisible for a day. She'd even take swimming, which she normally hated, over the dinner tomorrow night.

Miss Lovegood. Mister Finnigan. Mister Thomas. Miss Parvati and Miss Padma. Mister Macmillan. Miss Abott. Those were just handful of the people she had learned to expect.

She didn't even know what was so special about July 31st.

Sounds like any other day, she'd mutter to herself every time Uncle Neville and Wesley would force her to wear the fancy suit or dress they had bought for her.

She let out a huge breath as she rolled her eyes. "Merlin, kill me," Lily had heard Uncle Neville and Wesley say it too often that it rolled off her tongue.

Tomorrow was going to be great, she thought to herself.


End file.
